Tournament Options Panel
This screen lets you set the basic equipment and enhancement options for your character as well as your companions. There are a number of options I'll explain below. Additionally in the lower left corner of the screen is an information box that gives a brief in game description of an option your mouse is currently hovering over. Character Selection Below your image is a label with your name and an arrow button on either side. Using these arrows you can switch the currently selected character, and their associated option choices, to show that of any companion within your party. Team Choice You can specify which team color you wish to represent. By default this is set to choose a random team. This option is applicable only to the player's character. Persistent Bet This sets the bet you wish to place each round assuming you have sufficient funds. This replaced the native tournament's method of placing a bet via menus each round. This needs only to be set once and will remain the same until you change it. By default this is set to 0 denars. This option is only applicable to the player's character. Difficulty This slider alters the number of teams and the size of each team between a scale of 2 teams of 1 to upwards of 4 teams of 8. Depending on if a difficulty is listed as "Easy", "Medium" or "Hard" it will also improve the difficulty of your opponents. This setting impacts the level of rewards you'll receive for winning in a tournament as well as the odds calculated for round based betting. Weapon & Enhancement Selection Each character may make three selections for how they wish to participate in the tournament. You can choose less, but this is not recommended as the AI will always make use of its three options. By default these are set to be randomly chosen as the "Always randomize equipment" checkbox is checked. As soon as you select any option from the scrollable list the randomize checkbox will unselect. Never Spawn This Character This option may be set for any companion to prevent them from loading into a tournament's roster. This is intended to keep companions who are not built for combat out of your tournament matches as they do not provide any realistic challenge. By default this option is OFF for everyone. Note: If you select this for a companion after ''joining a tournament then it will not take effect until the next tournament you join. The tournament's roster of participants is built upon clicking the "Join The Tournament" menu option in town. '''Display Settings / Combat Settings Button' At the bottom of the scrollable list is a button showing either of these two labels. The default screen is the "combat settings" so the label shown is "display settings" to toggle which options are viewable. Renown Scaling If selected, this will cause the amount of renown you gain from winning a combat to scale with based upon your current level and renown. A player with a very low level and renown will earn considerable renown for placing in a tournament as a nobody, but a character of high level or renown will earn a lesser amount as they were likely expected to place well. By default this option is on. Enable Level Scaling If selected, this will cause the enemies in a tournament to improve in difficulty based upon your level. It should be noted that since there is no mechanic for lowering a troop's level this is a permanent change. If you are level 20 and enable level scaling then enemies will scale to an appropriate level to provide challenge for a level 20 character. If you then disable this option they will remain at that "level 20 scaled" setting. A player can use this to bump up difficulty from time to time if they wish or leave it disabled to keep tournaments constant throughout play. By default this option is off. Display Options de:Turniereinstellungen Category:Tournaments